Within the medical field, and in particular the area of infusion of fluids or aspiration of fluids to or from a patient, there is a need to prevent the transmission of pathogens into or onto a patient from a potentially contaminated surface of a medical implement, or “site”. Such pathogens include microorganisms such as bacteria and viruses. The transmission of pathogens into a patient may result in an infection that could be life threatening. Specific to healthcare settings, the term “nosocomial infection” describes those infections that originate from or occur in a hospital or hospital-like setting. In the U.S., nosocomial infections are estimated to occur in at least 5% of all acute care hospitalizations. The estimated incidence is more than two million cases per year, resulting in an added expenditure in excess of $4.5 billion. Nosocomial infections are estimated to more than double the mortality and morbidity risks of any admitted patient, and likely result in about 90,000 deaths a year in the United States. Common sites for such transmissions are found on such medical implements as a luer port, vial, needle free valve, or an injection port of a vessel, tubing, or catheter. Even non-intrusive medical implements such as stethoscopes can transmit pathogens to a patient. The incidence of infection in patients is presently numerous and increasing, and Infection Control Practitioners (ICP's) often cite improper cleaning of sites as a major source of these infections.
Traditionally, cleaning a potentially contaminated surface includes a protocol of alcohol swabbing prior to making the necessary connections to the site. Today alcohol swabs, a small pad of cotton gauze soaked in isopropyl alcohol, are packed individually in a foil package. The foil package is relatively inexpensive, and is used to retain the alcohol within the package and to prevent evaporation. Properly used, the package is opened at or near the site to be swabbed. With gloved hands, the pad is removed by a healthcare provider and wiped across the top and side surfaces of the site, and the pad and foil package are discarded. The site should be allowed to dry, usually twenty to thirty seconds, immediately prior to making any connection. This “drying” period is important: when alcohol dries, it breaks open the cellular walls of microorganisms, thereby killing them.
Unfortunately, because of increased duties and responsibilities, shrinking nursing staffs, and inadequate training, swabbing is often overlooked or is poorly executed. A poorly swabbed site can carry microorganisms that, if allowed to enter a patient's body, can cause serious infection. In addition, supervisory oversight is nearly impossible, because unless a supervisor can actually observe the swabbing being performed, the supervisor cannot know whether or not it was done properly or performed at all. Further, without at least a sufficient microscopic examination for microbial residue, there may be no evidence of an alcohol swab being performed. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and technique for cleaning a site on a medical implement prior to contact with a patient, and which will eliminate technique-related issues and training issues, and provide an unequivocal indicator that a site is clean prior to accessing a patient's vascular system.